


【哈利波特AU】一无所有

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [38]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】一无所有

即将进入不惑之年时，权顺荣突然产生了一种自己一无所有的感觉。

这种感觉对他而言并不陌生，在被魔法部的官员指摘时、被调皮的学生恶搞时，又或者多年前被自负的队友激怒时。但是它从未来得如此强烈，就好像刚刚被儿子嫌弃的时候一样。

他的大儿子民俊今年十一岁，在霍格沃茨读二年级。“爸爸是学校老师”这件事情最开始对他而言不值得在意，就好像他会在学校的万圣节活动上，因所在的小学巫师孩子太多，而偶尔看到全圆佑和他属下假装平凡的麻瓜家长却在警惕魔法失控的身影一样，不过是工作而已。起初身边的孩子们还会表达羡慕之情，因为亲生父亲是老师这件事情意味着，年纪小小就孤身赴学时获得来自家人的额外照顾，以及其他老师更多顾忌面子的纵容。他也曾经为此小小地得意过，但是很快发现，权顺荣根本没时间照顾他，大部分时间一结束课程、训练和答疑时间就匆匆骑着扫帚返回位于魔法部附近的家，不是去圣芒戈的魔法伤害科探视又被黑魔法开了一道血淋淋、痊愈缓慢且大概率会造成永久性疤痕口子的全圆佑，就是被妹妹的老师一通电话叫去、接受新一轮“为什么敏英就是不能学会除法”或者“请考虑停止她的芭蕾课程以便集中于学习”的建议或是说责备。所以当他有集体田野考察需要监护人批准，又或者是被燕尾狗咬了一口想要点孩子气的安慰时，敲办公室的门永远不是最好的办法——权顺荣不是被学生团团围住、就是在和怒气冲冲的家长吵架，当然绝大部分时间是助教的答复“现在不在”。更让他心烦的是，权顺荣的资历和成就虽然已经超过了普通巫师能达到的程度，但远远没有到达值得其他白了胡子、出现在教科书上的老教授顾忌的程度，所以他做错事时该扣的分、挨的罚和长篇大论的批评一样不少，甚至还比其他孩子多上一句“真不知道你爸爸在家怎么教你的”。这个时候他真想顶上一句，“他根本没时间教我”。

最让他觉得窒息的，就是当你的爸爸就是你老师的同事，你的一举一动都会轻易成为告状的材料，或者在他们看来不过是饭桌上的笑话。追求小女生失败、烧化了坩埚这些权顺荣永远没机会见到的事情，他其实一清二楚。所幸权顺荣不是那种热爱兴师问罪的家长，只是在他制造了爆炸时低调地过来提醒一句，但那也够尴尬的了。

权顺荣感到沮丧，因为儿子在躲着他。

昨天儿子偷偷溜进他的更衣室，神色张皇。

“Daddy，你有没有钱。”

他摸了摸口袋，“没穿外套过来，没有。不过你可以自己去办公室拿。”

民俊叹息了一声，“好吧。”

“等等。”权顺荣觉得儿子急忙溜走的模样有点怪异，“你有什么急事？”

“没有。”民俊看了看门口，那里有一群刚刚下课的学生经过。

“你看起来远不是这么回事。”

“好吧，虽然我很愿意跟你多聊几句，但是我真的要走了。”民俊紧张地又回了回头。

“有人跟踪你？”他调侃道，突然意识到这话对于傲罗全圆佑的孩子来说一点也不好笑。

“因为我如果被人看到跟你呆在一起，别的同学会说‘噢，你是权老师的孩子’。”民俊没什么好气地回应，“满意了？”

“做我的孩子这么丢人吗？”他大吃一惊，听到了自己心碎的声音。

“相反，就是因为你太出色了，别人才会觉得我在你身边就是个长不大的孩子。”民俊连个再见也没说，就快步跑掉了，临走前还不忘补上一句幸灾乐祸的“你办公室的抽屉里有只死猫头鹰”。

进家门时全圆佑已经回来了，正坐在桌前给敏英检查拉丁文作业。女儿正挂在他身上黏黏糊糊地不肯下来，两个人打闹得很快活。

“这么早。”他没什么精神地问候道。

“是啊。”全圆佑把咯咯笑的女儿从身上摘下来，“你看上去不怎么高兴。教育司的又来了？”

“那倒没有，毕竟没人喜欢被一进门就被粪弹欢迎。”他努力调节气氛，但是显然地失败了。那个大腹便便的官员满身污秽的狼狈模样都不能让他发笑。

“做我的家人那么糟糕吗？”他看着全圆佑把女儿送回自己的房间关上门，小声问。

“是世界上最幸运的事情了。”全圆佑吃惊地看着他，“为什么这么问。”

“就是觉得自己一无所有罢了。”他沮丧地解开靴子扣，把它们丢进鞋柜。

“你还是有挺多东西的。”全圆佑顺了顺他脑后翘起来的头发，“稳定且安全的工作，辉煌的职业成就，还有两个挺可爱的孩子。”

“加上一个又帅又有钱又有无数追求者的丈夫。”他没好气地接上茬，“噢，当然了，还有写不完的材料和弄脏了它们的猫头鹰尸体、没完没了的肩膀脱臼、以及亲儿子的嫌弃。”

“民俊跟你说什么了？”

“我在霍格沃茨工作让他显得‘长不大’。”他复述道。

“青春期小男孩之间的话罢了。”全圆佑倒是没显示出什么在意来，“值得这么不高兴？”

“嚯。”权顺荣高声反驳，“如果某一天敏英开运动会时，被别的同学发现那个来巡视的是她爸，然后跑过来叫你走远点，你恐怕要抽着烟老泪纵横了。”

“不无道理。”全圆佑耸耸肩，“可是你也没法改变孩子大了的事实。”

“正相反，查德理火炮队的一个老指导被疯了的鬼飞球砸中鼻梁死了，我的老搭档写信来问我愿不愿意接替呢。”权顺荣愤愤地铲起一大勺泡菜炒饭塞进嘴里，含混不清地补充，“月薪是我现在的两倍多，还能离你们远点。”

“嗯，”全圆佑伸手把他嘴边蹭的辣椒碎片刮掉，“如果你喜欢的话我当然支持——但不是希望你离我远点的意思。”

“哼。”权顺荣还没消气，“一无所有的我可并不在意这些。但是你这么说还挺贴心的。”

“现在你可以把‘又帅又有钱又有无数追求者的丈夫’这个词组的前缀换成‘最爱你的’了。”全圆佑笑了笑，“是不是也挺不错的。”

“是啊，真不错。”他嘎吱嘎吱大嚼水萝卜泡菜，好像要嚼碎儿子令他伤心的言论和自己的无价值感，“你有权有势，甚至可以把手伸进教育领域，或者其他任何你其他想要的地方，显得我更没用了。”

“我如果真的能把手伸进教育领域就原地开除那个教育司司长了，”全圆佑给他端来了新的泡菜，“可惜——”

“可惜你放弃竞选魔法部部长了。”他推走那盘泡菜，“显得你的丈夫，一个天天被你潜在部下指手画脚的老师寒碜死了。”

“你知道我不是这个意思——”

“可我就想这么说。”他委屈极了，“我为什么当初要辞职？”

“十一年前我也是这么问你的。”全圆佑自己捏了一颗泡菜扔进嘴里，“我到现在不也活得好好的。”

“停嘴。”权顺荣指挥空碗飞进水池，筷子和勺子也慌慌张张地跟在后面。

“你昨天晚上也是这么说的，但是你觉得有用吗？”

“一点也不好笑，”权顺荣砰地把椅子推回去，“把这些黄色笑话留给你的老鳏夫同事吧。”

权顺荣醒来时是晚上两点半，星星还没下山，全圆佑也没在他旁边。他一边揉眼睛一边穿上拖鞋找水喝时，发现了客厅里的全圆佑。

“干什么呢。”他打着哈欠问，“看相册是什么老头子的习惯？”

“倒是也不年轻了。”全圆佑掐掉烟，“当了某种新魔药的试验品，副作用‘致幻’和‘失眠’还是相当明显的。一直想起小时候的事情。不想看看十六岁的你吗？”

“噢，当然。看看那个布斯巴顿的大胸妹是怎么把她的胸几乎挤到你嘴边的。”他迅速掀过了这一页校际交流时期的合影，“不想。”

“其实除了你没人成功过。”全圆佑又被自己的笑话逗笑了，“我可完全没注意到。当时你从扫帚上掉下来了，每天都在忧虑这事呢。”

“司空见惯的事情也忧虑。”权顺荣啪地合上相册。

“如果我司空见惯地被黑巫师的魔咒击中了，你恐怕要嚼着泡菜老泪纵横了。”

“反击得不错。”权顺荣毫无真情实感地说，“从那个时候我就开始感觉自己一无所有了。”

那样的瞬间过去也有很多。权顺荣想。

比如全圆佑又拿到了奖学金的时候。比如全圆佑站在台上发言的时候。又比如全圆佑在校际交流舞会上大放异彩的时候。

十六岁那年他们一起去了布斯巴顿交流，当时获准前往的只有各年级级长和各级球队队长。他觉得很幸运，不需要学习成绩就可以蹭到免费旅行，因而一路上都很兴奋。可惜到了那里他就觉得事实恰恰相反——他的哥们儿们看着欢迎队伍里的女孩们，眼睛都直了，其中最漂亮的一个还主动过来和全圆佑搭话了。更可气的是，全圆佑似乎和这个女孩子是旧相识，两个人相谈甚欢。布斯巴顿的校队队长人高马大，活像个混血巨人，和他握手时几乎要把他白嫩的小手捏断了。他在心里默默祈祷，友谊赛时可绝不能被这家伙撞一下，否则自己要直接飞回霍格沃茨去了。

“挺开心啊。”全圆佑在一边整理床铺时他仰在地板上有气无力地说。

“确实。”全圆佑把枕头拍松，“光明正大地和你住一间值得开心。”

“我还以为你是高兴碰到漂亮女孩了。”

“不过是小时候在金珉奎家的半岛上暂住过罢了。”全圆佑随口说，“几乎认不出来了。”

“更流行的说法是‘青梅竹马’。”权顺荣跳起来，“你该看看她两眼放光的样子。”

“是吗。”全圆佑没什么感情地说，“明天友谊赛小心点，听说法国巫师和法国麻瓜是两个物种，打球颇有美式足球的气派。”

“你小心我和其中某个壮汉搞到一起吧。”权顺荣踢掉鞋子躺进被窝，“你瘦骨嶙峋的模样我真的看腻——等会儿！”

第二天上午是学校参观，权顺荣全程拒绝和全圆佑走在一起。明明知道今天有场决不能输的比赛，还是疯小子一样折腾个没完，还美其名曰“既然看腻了就不怕多看一会”。他真是怀念起刚开始时全圆佑小心翼翼的模样了。只可惜全圆佑忙着做老师的得意门生跟着应酬，偷偷拉了他袖子几次看他不过来也无暇理会了。

下午的比赛前权顺荣有点想吐，不知道是因为中午的奶油焗虾吃得太多还是因为那个女生又坐到全圆佑旁边了。战略会议上他就有点有气无力，短暂地规划了一下策略就草草结束了。老师嘱咐着“不过是友谊赛”的时候他恶狠狠地想，我和这所破学校的友谊就因为一个女生破裂了，请把这笔帐算到她头上吧。

午后的阳光有点刺眼，他习惯性不带护目镜，但是明亮程度远超英国的情况下他还是在队友的劝说下妥协了。那个女生在这样的阳光下显得光彩照人，而自己像一只可笑的苍蝇趴在扫帚上。对方找球手年纪不大但是个子很高，虽然看上去是个可造之才，可惜太嫩了，完全不是他这个南征北战多年的球场老油条的对手。可恶的是对方击球手壮硕无比，击球发力充足且准确，蹭过他额头时立刻造成了一块瘀痕。球撞人很痛，那个螳螂一样的高瘦找球手撞人更痛，骨头硌人的感觉他虽然经验丰富，但是这个小年轻实在是太瘦了。他狠狠地咬着牙回撞，悲惨地想着自己刚刚消退的一身印子恐怕今天又要添上许多新生力量。

抓住金色飞贼时他被那个孩子的手肘怼中了胃，狼狈地在空中就开始了呕吐。他清晰地感受到奶油大虾再次经过自己的咽喉，只不过是以半消化的姿态。布斯巴顿校医院的医生凶巴巴的，他在那严厉的目光下咽下了一瓶散发出鼻涕虫气味的魔药以预防胃出血。同学们在守护霍格沃茨荣誉的英雄病榻前围了一会就散去继续活动了，他也把自己蒙进被子，选择性无视了全圆佑忧虑关切的目光。

下午医生认为他没事了，便放走了他。他懒得观看青梅竹马长大重逢的狗血偶像剧，只希望到湖水边洗洗眼睛。他坐在城堡后的岸边朝水里扔石头，最多的一次打了九个水漂。晚餐开始前下起了雨，他怎么也没法发动伞咒，一跑动又觉得肚子也痛腰也痛，只好冒雨缓缓走回了房间。在走廊上他撞见了拿着两把雨伞行色匆匆的全圆佑，没好气地瞪了他一眼。

“上哪去了。”全圆佑显然没有他的从容，“校医院找不到你，也没人说看见过你。”

“怎么，要去雨中漫步？”他嘲讽道，顺便捋了捋自己滴水的头发，“有几个漂亮女孩作陪？”

“我是要去找你。”全圆佑气得倒了一口气，“该说的我都说过了，你非要这样我也没办法。快点把湿衣服脱下来。”

“你还是去脱别人的吧。”权顺荣打开了全圆佑试图抽掉他湿淋淋领带的手，“不敢劳动您大驾。”

“你到底怎么回事？”全圆佑的火气也被他激上来了，他拔高了嗓门，“就为了我遇到一个以前没见过几面的人？还是被壮汉一球打傻了？”

权顺荣突然感到很泄气。他既不是生气那个女孩，也不是生气用球打自己的壮汉。

他在气自己。

气自己不高也不漂亮。气自己没有全圆佑那样娴熟的社交技巧，无论是面对白发苍苍的校长还是懵懂稚嫩的一年级新生都从容得体。气自己不是最强壮的，也不是最灵活的。气自己不是纯血、不是贵族，也不是走到哪里都有大批追随者。

气自己一无所有。

他突然觉得很想哭，借着雨水正从他额头上一滴一滴流淌下来的天赐良机。但是这些都是多年未曾改变的事实，似乎又不值得一次哭泣——他受伤的时候不哭、输掉比赛的时候不哭、被老师骂得狗血淋头还要关禁闭的时候也不哭——他的大部分眼泪都留给喜悦和幸福的时刻。可是今天他再次看见了这些事实，发现的瞬间也可以说是再次认识自我的幸福。他试图这样说服自己，但却忍不住一屁股坐在地上，大放悲声。

全圆佑还是抽掉了他的领带还有腰带，把滴水的长袍丢在地上，慢慢跪下来献祭般地亲吻他额头上的伤口。那片瘀痕随着他的动作散去，权顺荣的心却更剧烈地抽痛了起来。

“你还是有挺多东西的。”全圆佑的声音突然和记忆里那个时刻的声响重叠起来。“良好的学业、出色的球技，还有不少喜爱你的真心朋友。”

“加上一个又帅又有钱又有无数追求者的男朋友。”他抽噎着接上茬，“噢，当然了，还有写不完的检讨、没完没了地跌落扫帚、以及我喜欢的人冲我大喊大叫。”

“我只是有点生气你不爱惜自己的身体。”全圆佑从口袋里抽出手绢抹掉他的眼泪，“不过，”他想了想说，“就算这些都没有也没关系。”

“什么？”权顺荣把手绢抢过来把脸埋进去继续哭泣。

“受伤也咬牙忍受值得敬佩，但是泪流满面的时刻更加真实，也让我觉得又靠近了你一点。”全圆佑装作漫不经心的样子说。“你的应有尽有让我喜欢你，一无所有却让我爱上你。”

“真难想象你的记忆如此详尽。要知道，就在前一天我还忘了我秘书的名字呢。”全圆佑把相册合上，“虽然这个话题挺老生常谈的，但是四十岁的我和十六岁的我答案不会有什么差别。”

“别随便读我的心！”权顺荣气呼呼地红着脸走了。


End file.
